


Now it's Time to Dream, And Dream how Wonderful Your Life Will Be

by GothamOracle



Series: Piano Man [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Even though he staunchly denies it., F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jungle of Yavin 4, Married Life, Planet Yavin 4 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Tagging this correctly would be a HUGE spoiler, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamOracle/pseuds/GothamOracle
Summary: Poe's plans of cooking for and spending time with his wife on their first night together in a week are sidetracked when his wife insists on guiding him through the jungle to show him something through the Force.Part 4 of the Piano Man series.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Piano Man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Now it's Time to Dream, And Dream how Wonderful Your Life Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MASD_1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/gifts).



> This fic was written as a secret Santa present to the lovely MASD_1138. Happy Holidays!
> 
> This is the 4th part of the Piano Man series. Hope you enjoy!

"I feel silly." Poe grasped his wife’s hand more tightly as he felt his foot collide with something on the path. At Rey’s insistence, his eyes were closed as he followed her blindly through the jungle.   
  
At first, Poe thought it was a joke, her way of finally testing his frequent proclamation that he could navigate the jungle around his father’s farm in his sleep. But now, he was almost certain this was something else. Not knowing what his wife had planned, all he could do was play along as she led him around roots and plants he normally could navigate better than anyone. But not without seeing where he was going.   
  
These moments, when it was just the two of them were rare and hard to find. The two had been attempting to mark out time for themselves the entire week. But the last five days had been one disaster after another.   
  
First the Galactic Assembly had gone into a tailspin over accusations against the now-disbanded Resistance. Poe and Finn had both been called to Coruscant to testify regarding the actions of now-former General Armitage Hux and his spying against the First Order.   
  
Poe had been more than happy resigning his commission a year and a half ago. The Assembly had been in place, the Resistance was no longer needed, and he’d finally been able to go home. But often it felt that the Assembly wasn’t quite done with him. On this last trip he’d been invited to a breakfast with the Yavin delegation and told that the senator wanted to talk to him moonside, away from prying ears. About his future, the representative had hinted, none too subtly. Apparently meddling politicians believed a former general and well respected member of the community shouldn’t be spending his days working a koyo farm.   
  
For Rey, her students had multiplied from the original three to eight. They varied in ages from ten to eighteen. Each had found their way to Yavin chasing a feeling and a vision of a tree. They’d come for help, for guidance and to learn, but Rey had made it very clear she wasn’t reviving the Jedi Order. Her vision was something familiar, but different to what the Jedi had strove for. She believed the key was balance, something neither side had obtained because of their steadfast beliefs.   
  
Many nights, Poe listened as his wife debated the pros and cons of her vision: Not an order, not a peacekeeping force, not the ancient religion Luke had insisted needed to die, but a school. Rey had seen a place of learning, where her students could grow and thrive. She’d proclaimed that unlike the old Order, emotional ties would be kept and encouraged. Her own experiences as a child had been proof enough of how detrimental loss of connection could be and she would not force that upon anyone. She would not pull a child from a family that loved them.   
  
This was a new generation and nothing was black and white. Things had needed to change, not die, but if the tree on Ahch-To was any indication, the sacred was ready to be reborn in fire, a fire Rey had already been through.   
  
She was still working on the new tenants, but was focusing on balance above all. The Jedi and Sith of the past had each had holes in their armor. The Jedi’s rejection of attachment left them without their emotional center. The Sith drowned themselves in the waters of emotion and passion without tempering. Light, dark, they were two sides of the same coin and the only way to live without losing part of yourself was to walk the line that had both.   
  
Rey had brought Finn on to help with the teaching responsibilities after he’d finished his training. He had been her first student. But Finn’s time was split between the school, helping Rose on her projects and working with Connix on coordinating the new Neo Republic Defense Forces. Poe was on board for the NRDF (the irony that the acronym was the same as the previous iteration was not lost on him), but he would be teaching, not fighting. His classes would be out of the old Resistance base where the new Naval Academy would be.   
  
Admittedly, no one really liked the name Neo Republic, but in the long run Poe and the people he’d been allied with during the governmental reformation had let it slide. It had been the best of a long list of bad options and in the end they’d agreed the name didn’t matter.   
  
Between all of these things, tonight had been the first time Poe and Rey had been together at the house for more than two hours the whole week. Poe had had things planned. He’d gotten to the market early and had bought supplies for dinner. He’d been planning on pulling out all the stops, including making his grandmother’s recipe for nuna en mole, which he knew was one of Rey’s favorites.   
  
But his wife – Poe loved saying that, his wife – had had other ideas. When she’d come in from the meditation room in the back at the end of classes, she’d seen him getting ready to chop up the five ounces of chocolate the sauce needed, but had stopped him. He’d been confused, and that’s when she said that they needed to go outside and here they were, with him counting the steps into the jungle, feeling silly with his eyes closed.   
  
“You’re only saying you feel silly because you’re not used to walking around blind,” Rey’s voice held a chuckle to it and Poe rolled his eyes under his eyelids.   
  
“Just because you run through the trees with that blindfold on, doesn’t mean we all can, Jedi,” he smirked and tried to lean in where he thought her lips would be, but instead brushed his lips against her cheek.   
  
“If it makes you feel better, we’re almost there,” she assured.   
  
“We’re at four hundred, eighteen steps. I’m just trying to figure out if I’m right about where we’re going,” Poe admitted, tilting his head to the side.   
  
Rey didn’t say anything just let out a hum as if to say maybe. Whatever she was planning, she wasn’t giving anything away, so Poe let himself listen to the sounds of the jungle and focus on the warmth of her hands.   
  
They stopped after about five minutes and Rey let go of one of his hands.   
  
“Four hundred, forty two,” Poe announced, he moved his head around, listening to the different sounds here and how they were different from how they’d been on the walk. “I’m going to take a stab in the dark, literally, and guess that we’re at the Force Tree.”   
  
Rey let out a chuckle. “You really do know this place as well as you claim.”   
  
“You grow up with a jungle in your backyard and you would too,” he teased. “Not sure why you wanted me to keep my eyes closed. It would have gone faster if I could see.”   
  
He heard his wife taking a breath as if she was preparing for something.   
  
“Poe, do you trust me?”   
  
The question was absurd. The answer was spoken between them multiple times a day. With every ‘I love you,’ every kiss, every touch.   
  
“Of course, I do. Rey, what’s going on?” He started to open his eyes, but Rey put her hand over them.   
  
“No, keep them closed,” she instructed, but Poe was starting to get concerned. This had started amusingly, a bit like a silly flirtation but now she was making him worry that something bad had happened.   
  
“Rey?” His tone was more serious and he tried to remove her hand but she wouldn’t budge.   
  
“I had you close your eyes this whole way here so you would focus on what you heard, what you felt. Everything’s fine,” she assured. “I just have something I want to try. If you’re willing.”   
  
If he was willing. His mind went to the last time they’d had this kind of conversation, but he very much doubted that this had to do with  _ that _ .   
  
“Are you going to give me  _ any _ other hints about this before I agree?”   
  
“It shouldn’t take long,” she promised.   
  
“You’re not helping me get my mind out of the gutter here, Sunshine.” The fwap on his shoulder just made his grin grow bigger.   
  
“Yes or no. It involves you, and me and the tree and- stop smiling like that, this is serious,” she tried to hold the laugh back, but he didn’t. The laugh fell from his lips as he could only imagine the look on his wife’s face.   
  
“Alright,” he reached up and removed her hands from his eyes, revealing that his were still closed underneath. “I trust you, sweetheart. I always have and always will. And whatever this is, let’s do it.”   
  
Rey gave his hand a squeeze, taking a moment to press a kiss to his knuckles before she carefully moved him forward a few steps. His left hand was suddenly pressed up against the rough bark of the Uneti Tree. He let his fingers brush the coarse surface, not feeling the too-familiar injury he’d accidentally caused to the tree – and then fixed – as a kid. Rey held onto his other hand, squeezing it a little harder as he heard her move closer to the tree as well.   
  
“I need you to focus on what you feel,” she instructed. “Let everything else fall away. The sounds, the smells, the feel of the ground under your feet. None of that matters. Focus on what you feel. Let the Force flow through you like sand through a sieve and know that you are a part of the greater whole.”   
  
Poe had heard her do this before. She used the same technique with her students. But why she was trying to instruct him in the same way, he didn’t know. He wasn’t Force sensitive. He’d always said as such.   
  
“Breathe, and be.” His wife’s words became a mantra and Poe started feeling the same gentle swirling in his head that he felt when he was lying next to her at night. It was familiar, comforting and it always set him at ease. When Rey was close, his world was brighter. She was his sunshine.   
  
Poe focused on that warm feeling, letting it wash over him. He could feel it at the edges of his skin and it made him smile. He felt himself relax and was about to voice that he didn’t know what she was trying to do, when something changed. The warmth was the same, he couldn’t describe it accurately, but there was something there, something else, something… more.   
  
His eyes snapped open. He could still feel the warmth on his skin, the extra something had been right there in his hand, the one holding Rey’s. Poe turned to look at his wife’s face and saw she was smiling brightly.   
  
“So?” she prompted, as if expecting him to understand. But he didn’t.   
  
“What was that?” He looked from her to the tree and back. There had been something there. He knew that. But what was it?   
  
“The Force flows through all of us,” Rey smiled, taking a step closer to her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist, “connecting everything and everyone. So I thought that I might be able to get you to feel this with me.”   
  
He and Rey had had this discussion before, she thought he was somewhat sensitive and Poe thought he wasn’t, but… there was no way she’d brought him out here tonight to bring this up again. No, the look in her eyes, the way she was looking at him, this was something else. Something… good.   
  
“Rey?” Poe brought his hand up to her face, running his thumb over her cheek.   
  
“I wanted to see if you could feel what I’ve been feeling. And the only way to do that was to bring you out here and have the tree help.” She smiled broadly and covered his hand with hers.   
  
“What you felt, that lingering warmth?” she whispered, the smile never falling. “You’re going to be a father.”   
  
Suddenly, time seemed to slow around him. Poe had heard the words his wife had spoken, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on their meaning. His brain felt slow, and he could hear Rey’s saying something more, but couldn’t make out the words, they were just muffled sounds. He’d felt this before; After Leia died, after they’d won and after Rey had said yes to his proposal. His mind was trying to catch up, trying to digest what he’d just been told.   
  
The words slowly cut through the fog that had so quickly conglomerated around him and Poe let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Rey was watching him, her face was calm, but her eyes were widening with concern. Poe realized that in the ensuing moments his hand had fallen from hers and he was standing stiff as a board.   
  
“Poe ar-”   
  
Rey didn’t get any further before his arms were around her waist. He pulled her in close, grinning like a madman as he felt Rey relax against him.   
  
“How long?” he asked, finally putting a little space between them so he could meet her eyes.   
  
“A couple of weeks. I have an appointment with the doctor in town in a few days.”   
  
“So when you said you were sick the other day…”   
  
Rey’s smile could have lit up a room. “I already knew. We’ve just been so busy that there wasn’t time to say anything. And… I wanted to do it right.”   
  
“It was perfect,” he assured. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. “We’re going to be parents.”   
  
The words hung pleasantly in the air as he grabbed her waist and swung her around, careful not to trip over the roots of the tree. Rey let out an excited yelp and held onto him for dear life until he put her back down on the ground. Poe’s eyes never left his wife’s face, in his mind’s eye the face of a child starting to form, a little girl with her eyes and his curls.   
  
“Your father is going to be over the moon,” Rey mused as she smoothed out her tunic.   
  
“He’s been not so subtly hinting about grandkids since we got married. But I think he can wait a while.” At that, Poe leaned in, capturing his wife’s lips with his own. His arms again moved around her waist as he guided them both back against the tree. He heard his wife let out a low moan as he deepened the kiss, her hand moving to his hair, but after a few moments he felt her hand on his chest.   
  
She broke the kiss with a shake of her head. “Not here,” she whispered, but it was clear from the look in her eyes she didn’t want to stop either. But doing this here, in front of the tree…   
  
Poe swept his wife into his arms, catching her off guard.   
  
“Poe what ar-”   
  
“Taking a shortcut,” he grinned, starting down a path mostly hidden by the jungle foliage. “Faster we get back to the house the better.” His words were a tease, but his eyes held the promise of something more.   
  
Tonight was for celebrating. The rest would come later. Whatever they had planned tomorrow could wait. In this moment, nothing was more important.


End file.
